Tak Pernah Jumpa Mentari
by ShilaFantasy
Summary: Aku tidak tau seperti apa matahari itu. Aku hanya mendengarnya dari kakakku. Katanya matahari itu besar, bersinar, terang, dan hangat. Bagiku, kakakku lah matahariku. Suatu saat nanti aku kan melihat matahari dunia, juga matahari'ku'. Awalnya begitu, pikirku.


Kominato Haruichi, 6 tahun. Aku hanya seorang anak biasa, pendek, cengeng, seperti perempuan, juga pemalu, padahal aku laki-laki. Aku selalu menangis setiap kali anak-anak lain menggangguku. Aku akan memeluk kaki ibuku erat-erat tak mau lepas, atau memaksa ayahku untuk menggendongku. Padahal sebenarnya aku ini laki-laki, dan aku tahu itu. Sebagai anak laki-laki aku memang terlalu lemah.

Apalagi.. aku terlahir tak bisa melihat.

.

.

 **"Tak Pernah Jumpa Mentari"**

 **Rate-nya aman-aman saja**

 **Genre-nya apa coba**

 **disclaimer:diamondnoace bukan punya ane**

.

.

"Seperti apa matahari itu?" tanyaku disela aku meraba mainan alfabet mencoba mengingat bagaimana bentuk-bentuk huruf itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak keluar dan 'melihat'-nya sendiri?"

Mungkin kata-katanya terdengar kejam untuk orang buta sepertiku. Tapi memang seperti itulah dia, kakakku.

Aku hanya bisa menunduk sambil menggembungkan pipiku. Walau sudah sering mendengar kata-katanya yang pedas itu, tetap saja terkadang aku tak bisa menahan air mataku. Biasanya aku akan berusaha untuk menahan mataku agar tak berkedip dan bibirku agar tak menangis.

"Baka," lanjutnya, "matahari itu besar, bersinar, terang dan hangat. Aku yakin kau sebenarnya sudah tahu itu, walau tak bisa 'melihat'."

Aku hanya bisa diam. Sebenarnya aku juga sudah tahu dari ibu ataupun cerita orang dan televisi yang aku dengar. Aku kan hanya bertanya lagi. Lagi pula kenapa dia selalu mengungkit tentang kekuranganku ini.

"Aku kan hanya penasaran." Kataku pelan.

"Kalau begitu cobalah keluar. Walau tak bisa melihat, kau bisa merasakannya."

"Tidak mau. Walau hanya di halaman, anak lain pasti akan datang menggangguku."

Memang saat aku keluar rumah, entah itu hanya berjalan-jalan saja ataupun sekedar bermain di halaman rumah. Seringkali anak-anak lain akan datang dan menggangguku, mengejek segala kekuranganku. Aku tak suka itu. Sangat.

"Kau kakakku, kenapa kau tak datang menolong disaat aku kesusahan?" tanyaku padanya. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan, tapi aku merasa ia seperti sedang menatapku merendahkan. Aku hanya merasa kesal saja. Karena setiap kali aku diganggu aku tak pernah di tolongnya.

"Arara.. Kau ingin dimanja, hmm?"

"Ta, tapi.."

"Kau harus menjadi kuat, Haruichi. Paling tidak kau tidak boleh menunjukkan kelemahanmu pada mereka. Saat kau kembali, saat tak ada yang melihatmu, kau boleh berlari padaku."

"Benarkah?"

"Janji."

Aku akan selalu mengingat janji ini.

Keesokannya aku mencoba untuk menuruti kata kakakku. Ku dengar dari berita di televisi bahwa hari ini akan cerah, begitu juga dari perbincangan ayah dan ibu. Aku berjalan perlahan membuka jendela beranda halaman. Kakiku perlahan menapaki rumput yang katanya hijau itu. Ah.. aku penasaran seperti apa warnanya. Tapi aku lebih penasaran lagi dengan yang namanya matahari.

Aku mendudukkan diri di atas rumput halaman. Berdiam sejenak menghirup udara pagi yang segar. Mungkin masih pagi, tapi aku merasakan sebuah perasaan hangat. Aku mengangkat wajahku mencoba melihat ke langit walau hanya kegelapan yang kutemukan. Sepertinya benar apa yang dibilang oleh kakak. Walau aku tidak dapat melihat, tapi aku dapat merasakannya.

Aku menutup mataku dan mencoba merasakan semua yang berada di sekelilingku. Entah itu matahari, awan, udara, binatang. Aku ingin tahu walaupun hanya sedikit.

Suara berisik seperti beberapa orang berlari tiba-tiba memenuhi pendengaranku. Aku hanya diam saja sampai sesuatu mengenai kepalaku.

"AKH!" aku mengaduh kesakitan karena ada sesuatu yang mengenai kepalaku. Secara reflek aku memegangi kepalaku yang sakit tadi.

"HEI! KENAPA KAU KELUAR RUMAH HAH?"

Suara teriakan itu aku sangat mengenalnya. Itu adalah suara anak yang selalu menggangguku. Padahal aku tidak berbuat apa-apa, tapi mereka sering sekali datang mengganggu ketika aku berada di luar rumah.

"Anak buta sebaiknya diam saja di dalam rumah."

"Kau mengganggu pemandangan walau hanya keluar sejengkal dari rumah."

"Apalagi matamu itu yang seperti mata ikan mati."

"Kembalilah ke ibumu, anak cengeng."

Kejadian ini terulang lagi. Memang benar aku cengeng dan mereka selalu membuatku menangis. Selain itu mereka juga sering melemparku dengan sesuatu seperti barusan ini. Aku bahkan dapat merasakan darah yang keluar dari kepalaku. Walau takut dan ingin menangis, aku penasaran juga dengan warna darah.

Ah. Aku ingin melihat.

"Huuu~ cengeng!"

"Pendek, seperti perempuan!"

"Buta!"

"Menangis saja kau sana!"

Tidak. Aku tidak boleh menangis. Aku sudah berjanji dengan kakakku agar tak menangis.

Aku harus terlihat kuat bagaimanapun caranya.

Aku berusaha berdiri. Mengabaikan luka yang sudah mereka perbuat. Aku menghadap ke suara mereka berasal. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan menangis!" Kataku dengan lantang. Aku berusaha tetap tegar walau mungkin suaraku bergetar. Aku mendengus ke arah mereka sebelum akhirnya aku masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Menutup jendela dan juga tirainya. Ku dengar suara langkah kaki mereka yang semakin menjauh. Sepertinya mereka telah pergi.

"Aduh." Aku meraba luka di dahiku yang semakin terasa nyeri. Sepertinya darah sudah berhenti mengalir tapi rasa sakitnya semakin terasa.

"Haru." Suara lembut itu memanggilku.

"Ka, kakak.."

Perlahan aku berjalan menuju suara kakakku berasal. Begitu ku gapai dirinya, tanganku langsung melingkar memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Bagus, Haru. Kau sudah tak menangis lagi di depan mereka."

"Ya."

Aku merasakan pelukan hangatnya, juga suaranya yang menenangkan jiwa.

"Kau pasti akan bertambah kuat."

"Ya."

"Sekarang, kau bebas untuk menangis."

". . ."

Aku tak sanggup menjawabnya lagi. Aku hanya menenggelamkan wajahku pada dirinya. Mungkin bajunya pun sudah basah karena air mataku. Memeluknya erat, begitu juga dengannya yang membalas pelukanku dengan hangat.

Hangat. Seperti matahari yang ku rasakan.

Aku mungkin tak tahu seperti apa itu matahari yang menyinari dunia ini. Tapi bagiku, kakak adalah matahariku.

"Aku... ingin melihat."

"Hmff.. kau ingin sekali melihat, huh?"

"Sangat."

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau lihat?"

"Matahari."

Ya.

Matahari dunia.

Juga matahariku.

"Kau seharusnya berbangga pada orang tuamu."

"Eh?"

"Kau akan mendapatkan kejutan."

"Kejutan?"

"Iya, nanti."

Nanti? Kapan?

.

.

.

.

Selepas makan malam, ayah dan ibuku mengabarkan bahwa aku akan segera dioperasi. Mendengarnya tentu saja membuatku senang. Tidak akan diganggu lagi oleh anak-anak lain. Aku akan bermain bebas. Tentu saja aku akan bisa melihat.

Melihat dunia, juga kakakku.

Aku ingin melihat matahariku.

"Aku akan bisa melihat!" kataku senang sambil memeluk kakak.

"Kau senang sekali ya, Haruichi." Katanya membalas pelukanku. Pelukan yang hangat dan nyaman. Aku sadar bahwa selama ini kakak selalu ada untukku. Ia selalu menghiburku setelah aku dibuat menangis oleh anak lain. Walaupun kata-katanya sangat tajam, tapi aku suka. Aku suka kakak.

"Aku.. sangat menantikannya." Kataku lagi.

"Aku senang kalau kau senang."

Kakak selalu menemaniku. Aku ingin dia terus berada di sisiku. Aku ingin dia mengajariku berbagai hal. Aku ingin melihat dunia bersamanya.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, aku akan bisa melihat.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk.

Cahaya? Jadi ini yang namanya cahaya?

"Ibu.. Ayah.." kataku.

"Haruichi."

Apakah yang memelukku ini ibuku? Kalau begitu dia ayah? Ah.. aku sedikit mengerti. Mereka inilah kedua orang tuaku yang selama ini sudah membesarkanku. Dari balik punggungnya, dapat ku lihat sekeliling diriku. Orang. Ruangan. Benda. Ah.. apa itu dokter? Sepertinya ayah berterimakasih padanya.

"Nah.. Haruichi. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya orang itu padaku.

". . . ." aku hanya diam saja karena memang aku tak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Bagiku dunia ini masih asing.

"Hahaha. Mungkin kau bingung tapi akan segera terbiasa. Pelan-pelan saja tak usah terburu-buru." Katanya kemudian berbicara lagi pada ayahku. Sedangkan aku masih dipeluk oleh ibu. Ibu bertanya berbagai macam hal mulai dari bagaimana keadaanku, perasaanku, dan lain sebagainya.

Aku hanya bisa membalas dengan senyuman dan kalimat baik-baik saja. Tak tahu apalagi yang akan ku kata. Tapi memang inilah apa adanya.

"Mana kakak?" tanyaku.

". . . ."

Pertanyaanku membuat keduanya terdiam.

"Mana kakak?"

Tanyaku lagi.

Ayah kemudian berjalan menjauh mengambil sesuatu dan kemudian mendekat.

Memberikanku sesuatu yang ia ambil tadi.

.

.

.

.

Kominato Haruichi. 15 tahun. Seorang siswa kelas satu di SMA Seido.

Hari ini sangat cerah dari pagi sampai sore. Matahari benar-benar bersemangat untuk menyinari dunia. Bahkan awan pun tak berani untuk mengganggu.

"Harucchi, kau jadi kan ikut denganku dan Furuya bergabung di klub baseball?" Tanya teman sekelasku yang sebenarnya aku baru berteman dengan mereka. Sawamura Eijun dan Furuya Satoru.

Kami bertiga sebenarnya cukup bertolak belakang. Furuya yang pendiam juga cuek, Eijun yang tipikal selalu semangat dan enerjik. Sedangkan aku sendiri orangnya masih pemalu. Bahkan saat pertama kali bertemu mereka sudah bertengkar dan secara tak sengaja ikut melibatkanku. Kira-kira seperti itulah awal pertemuan kami, juga pertemanan kami.

"Haruichi?" Tanya Furuya dengan suara datarnya.

"Umm. Sepertinya aku akan ikut." Jawabku dan membuat keduanya terlihat senang.

"Yosh! Ayo kita bertiga masuk ke klub, kemudian kita akan mendominasi tim pertama. HAHAHAHAHAH!" Kata Eijun penuh semangat.

Arara.. ia tampak selalu bersinar. Persis seperti matahari.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang."

Aku pulang di sambut oleh ibuku yang baru saja keluar dari dapur, masih menggunakan apron dan sendok sup di tangannya.

"Ayah sepertinya pulang terlambat, jadi malam ini kita akan makan berdua." Katanya kemudian kembali ke dapur untuk mempersiapkan makan malam.

"Kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu."

"Baik, tapi jangan ketiduran ya. Ibu tidak mau makan malam sendirian."

"Hahaha.. iya bu."

Setelah melepaskan sepatuku, aku bergegas menuju kamarku.

Cklek

Menutup pintu juga jendela kamar berhubung hari mulai malam. Menyalakan lampu kemudian berganti pakaian.

"Hahh... hari pertama dan sangat menyenangkan, kakak." Kataku.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di tempat tidur dan memeluk sebuah boneka beruang cukup besar yang berbulu merah muda.

"Nee.. kakak. Hari ini aku berteman dengan dua orang yang sangat menarik."

Boneka yang seumuran denganku itu pun ku peluk dengan eratnya.

"Aku disini baik-baik saja."

Walau sudah tua, tapi boneka itu selalu ku rawat.

"Kakak tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku lagi."

Karena boneka itulah yang selalu menemaniku sedari kecil.

"Semoga kakak tenang di sana."

.

.

 _Keluarga itu menyambut dengan penuh suka cita kehadiran calon anak dalam kandungan wanita itu._ _Bahkan sang kakek dari calon cucu itu pun sudah memberikannya kado spesial untuk hari kelahirannya nanti. Sebuah boneka beruang besar dengan bulu berwarna merah muda._

 _Namun sayang, ia hanya berumur satu hari setelah kelahirannya._

.

.

 **END**

.

.

* * *

Pojok penjelas:

Ada yang belum mengerti?

Sebenarnya Haruichi memang punya seorang kakak, namun umurnya hanya satu hari setelah kelahiran. Lalu yang selama ini menemani Haruichi adalah boneka beruang yang sebelumnya untuk sang kakak tapi kemudian diberikan untuk Haruichi. Sepertinya jiwa kakak Haruichi itu masih hidup dan bersemayam dalam boneka untuk menemani hari-hari kelam sang adik. Untuk orangtuanya sendiri pun selama ini hanya melihat Haruichi bermain dengan boneka beruang biasa. Hanya Haruichi yang merasa berinteraksi dengan sang kakak. Namun setelah bisa melihat, Haruichi tidak pernah bertemu, berbicara maupun berinteraksi lagi dengan sang kakak.

Itulah maksud dari Tak Pernah Jumpa Mentari, dimana mentari disini adalah kakaknya Haruichi yang merupakan mataharinya.

* * *

.

.

 **Yosh.. sudah selesai cerita satu ini.  
Maaf ya bang Ryo, Shila buat bang Ryo di sini koid #Ditimpuk  
Sebenarnya mau buat untuk nge-feels sih, namun apa daya belum mampu sepenuhnya jadi kurang ngena di hati #lempar bola baseball**

 **Terimakasih telah membaca  
Mohon kritik, saran dan reviewnya**

 _ **SALAM FANTASY~!**_


End file.
